bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Dragon (character)
is the mascot Shadow, belonging to the main protagonist, Shu in the Blue Dragon universe. In the anime, Shu and Blue Dragon's relationship started off rocky due to its rampaging behavior prior to its debut. Appearance Blue Dragon's appearance physically is that of a very powerful and intimidating nature with his ripped arms and huge chest muscles, as well as the massive wings on his back. Like most other shadows, the dragon has aesthetic accessories on its body, this one being gold rings around the horns. Only in his merged and fusion forms, he gains powerful hind legs and spike tail to kick his opponents. In his fusion form with Bouquet and Hippopotamus, he is equipped with plated armor, with armguards and the left side with a sword attached. The sword can shoot energy bullets, and powerful enough to pierce shields depending on how much energy Shu inserts. In his fusion form with Noi, most of his limbs (head, chest, forearms and legs) are taloned with black and gold ornaments, increasing in both speed and agility. After achieving his true form upon merging with Shu, he has three horns on his head, two appendages under his jaws and horn-like appendages from neck to tail and a spike at the tip of his tail. Personality Upon Shu's inadvertently summoning at first, Blue Dragon appears very violent and extremely cold, not caring about others but himself. But as the series progresses, Blue Dragon begins to respect Shu for his strength of the heart with the value of companionship. Background Unlike some other shadows, this one seems to be almost humorous in end of battle statistics, although it is the most brutal of them and has the most brutal animations for physical and spell attacks. Shu is the first one to get back his shadow after Nene takes it. In fact, he may already have had a shadow before the Flying Fortress event. This is because he seems to have his instantly back just after Nene takes it. It is the only shadow in the game to fully mimic its master's movements once he wins the battle. The shadow has strangely different amounts of SP earned compared to others, even with the use of a Black Belt he seems to have a much higher rank than others by a considerable margin of 20 ranks if the player has a high-level party. The Shadow's corporeal form has him gain legs with two front toes and a back toe and a spiked tail, as well as green eyes. In this form, following Shu's movements as he normally does slashing at the enemy with two blades of energy from its claws forming a giant X in the ground. It then shoots a fireball at the center of the X causing massive damage to the opponent. Game In Blue Dragon Plus, Blue Dragon's only class is the Magic Sword class, and its corporeal attack, exclusive to Shu (or an attack similar to it) named after the shadow itself like the other shadows, Blue Dragon, causes blue fire in the shape of itself to rise up then rain down blue and orange fireballs. In Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow it appears for a short while in the beginning but then Shu loses the ability to use it just the other characters who originally had a shadow. A new version of this shadow controlled by the player and every other previous player character assigned to it appears in this game too. This one's horns were straighter, had bracelets around its hands, and lacked the spades on its back compared to the original. Anime In the anime, Blue Dragon is a Shadow (originally a powerful dragon transformed into a shadow by a spell) that was admired, feared, and even worshipped as the embodiment of destruction, striking fear between friend and foe. It is revealed by Killer Bat that he is a direct descendant of the first Darkness, thus possessing power far greater than any mere shadow. At the start, Blue Dragon was summoned when Shu wanted to protect his village from falling debris. Shu finds him uncontrollable due to his violent and arrogant behavior. It was not later until Shu's fight with Ivanov and Gustav where he trained enough power to control him. While Blue Dragon still retained his arrogant behavior, he remained disobedient while awaiting the chance for freedom. But as the series progresses, the bond between Shu and Blue Dragon began to deepen saying he liked fighting alongside him. He and the other shadows were sacrificed to reseal the darkness at the end of the first season. In the second season, Blue Dragon was reawakened by Noi to fend off against Mikhael. After learning of the Investiture Beings and their plan eradicate humanity, Blue Dragon once gain assists Shu and the others despite facing off against actual kin. Throughout the series, Blue Dragon is given the ability to temporarily merge with various characters to battle stronger opponents. Finally towards the season's end, Noi reveals his last resort in order to defeat Rudolph. Shu and Blue Dragon must merge as one like the time inside the Darkness, with great risks of Shu disappearing forever. But Shu managed to sustain himself as Blue Dragon managed to successfully destroy Fagino with his true power unleashed and fully awakaened. Attacks (Anime) He emits yellow flame from his mouth and can inflict powerful punches. When Shu and Blue Dragon were absorbed by darkness and after coming out of it, they gained a new level of power due to which Blue Dragon was able to create his colossal shadow from the power of darkness to counter demon Zola. *'Energy Attacks:' It can emit yellow colored laser-bullets from his mouth. *'Crushing Nail (Rusty Nail):' Blue Dragon converts its claws into two blue swords made out of energy in both hands. *'Fire Crisis:' Blue Dragon emits a powerful blast of blue flame from his mouth which explodes upon impact. He can expand the length of his wings to create a powerful force of wind by flapping them forward. *'Blue Explosion:' Blue Dragon emits a powerful destructive blast of blue flame from his mouth. It is shown that Blue Dragon can shoot multiple balls of blue flame from his mouth at once. *'Blue Flare Evolution:' Blue Dragon fires a whitish blue gust of energy from the tip of his armguard sword (only used in his fusionized from with Hippopotamus) *'Shining Blue Burst:' Blue Dragon concentrates blue energy in his leg and does a rush attack by instantly slashing through his opponent (only used in his fusionized from with Noi). *'Force Fields:' Conjures up a protective barrier around itself (only used in his fusionized from with Noi). *'Infinite Blue Burst:' Blue Dragon emits an orb of blue energy from the gold diamond in his chest, holds the orb and releases the energy by firing a powerful blaster beam (only used in his fusionized from with Noi). True Dragon Form First appears in Episode 50 after Shu was swallowed by the Darkness. Shu finally gained access to the ability with Noi's assistance to be on even terms with Rudolph. Blue Dragon becomes a full corporeal dragon with lower appendages, powerful enough to thrash enemies in close combat. His blue energy flame attacks have become powerful, lethal and penetrative enough to overpower Fagino and Rudolph's clones without any trouble. Also he can engulf his fists with blue energy to do a blaster punch and when given enough power can release the energy to do a kind of blue flare cannon strike attack which is Blue Dragon's most powerful attack to be known. It is to be noted that when he releases his energy in his true form, the sky and the surrounding will turn blue though it was shown only once when Blue Dragon was summoned by Shu when Noi awakened him. His unique ability is that he can enter overdrive when a huge surge of power is generated by Shu causing Blue Dragon to push his limits and obtain a tremendous amount of power that boosts all of his abilities to extreme levels giving him the name known as Heavenly Dragon. This ability is activated when Shu wants to protect someone when he doesn't have enough power. The mechanism behind overdrive is the unison